earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Svalbard
Svalbard is a decently powerful Arctic nation in North of Mainland Scandinavia.''' History '''Prior to Formation Old Svalbard was a large kingdom which established authority over the central portions of the archipelago. It eventually collapsed, leaving many ruins and city-states behind. Foundation of Svalbard Formation Thundorlord and other residents of Longyearbyen worked for just over half a month amassing the gold necessary to form the nation. Growth As of November 8, 2019, the nation has annexed neighboring Nordaustlandet, as the borders of Longyearbyen itself have grown. The nation is also on n list 3 Cities Longyearbyen Formation ThundorLord spent just under a week gathering the gold necessary to form the future capital, burying the gold to prevent it from being stolen. It was founded on the exact spot where Longyearbyen is in the real world. Growth Not long after it's founding, the town began to expand, as the town expanded slowly, a few players joined, (most of the now 'Lords'). These players would help fund the nation. During the save up for the nation, Longyearbyen put expansion on hold, as all funds, and all resident's gold, would go towards Nationhood. After Nationhood was reached, Longyearbyen began expanding rapidly, in population, and territory size. The capital has reached a size of 105 chunks. The current population is 28. Other info Longyearbyen is where the majority of the population of Svalbard lives, and where most national trade takes place as it is /n spawn. Longyearbyen is also the world's northernmost Capital City. Nordaustlandet Formation Not much is known on the formation of Nordaustlandet because of it's isolation from the capital. But it was planned to join the nation for a few weeks before the founding took place. Growth Nordaustlandet remains a 1-man-town, with only enough claims to protect the mayor's house. Despite many prompts to expand, by the King. The small town remains this way. This small town has a size of 6 chunks. The town was deleted on Jan 26, 2020. After maineri went inactive. Other info Nordaustlandet was the capital of Svalbard for 3 hours on the 11th of November 2019, because of a command mistake by the King. This makes Nordaustlandet a past capital of the nation, and the mayor, Maineri, a past ruler. Svenskoya Formation Svenskoya was founded by Matburnx, not long after Svalbard was founded. The soon-to-be-mayor of the island town, told the King that it was to be founded soon, so the nation granted him the remaining gold necessary to found the town. Growth Since it's founding Svenskoya has one resident and claimed the whole island. Meaning it has 12 chunks in area. Snofortbyen Formation Snofortbyen was founded by Lopatomil several days after joining Svalbard. During that time he saved up almost 3 stacks of gold. Then he announced his plans about rebuilding ruins of the Old Republic to Thundorlord. He agreed and contributed with more gold. Growth As of today Snofortbyen consists of 4 residents and 36 chunks. That makes it the fourth largest city on Svalbard. Lopatomil sold the town to Orhil1003. Other info The walls of the fort are the only part, of the Old republic ruins, that remains. Snofortbyen is connected to every town on Svalbard by ice roads. Spitsbergen Formation The town was founded in early December by tarnfire, in western Svalbard. It has decent size to it. Growth The town has growed 36 chunks. Has 2 residents. Facts In real life spitsbergen is the name of the island svalbard is on. Kaldbyen Formation Kaldbyen was founded by JavaHawk and Differ3nt on 14th December 2019 settled on mountains on south of Svalbard Island. At the beginning it was very small and poor settlement. JavaHawk has decided to put the town on sale for 128G. Reason unknown. Eventually he managed to sell it for 100 gold to Milacekjsem, who is now Mayor of Kaldbyen. Growth The town under Milacekjsem is 59 chunks and has 28 residents, including him. That makes the town second most populated. Facts In Kaldbyen there are ruins of Old Svalbard's fort. Construction date unknown. Other info Lopatomil is the biggest investor in Kaldbyen. He gave best tools and gold for town to make it grow up. Kaldbyen owes him such rapid development. Antikkenbyen Formation The town was founded theopgamingpig in mid december. It was made over the ruins of old svalbard. Growth The mayor still has to invite the other two founding members, B123 and Dag0th_Ur. It has 9 chunks, rebuilding is still going on. Other info It was planned to be founded in mid december, decision was made in November. Pyramiden Formation The town was founded just north of Longyearbyen by Weias. The mayor had around 2000 gold saved up, enough to make his town currently 4 chunks smaller than the capital, 91 chunks. The town was sold to TheLootcrate for an unknown price, after weias decided to quit. Then Thelootcrate sold it to ju2nananas for an unknown price. Growth The town became so large in just two days, it has 12 residents including the mayor, its very mountainous. 91 chunks. Previous name Kjernebyen. Other info It is expected to be the second most populated town, considering the size. Surprisingly, its almost the same size as the capital. Since the town is placed over irl Pyramiden, the town was renamed. Blomstringenbyen Formation The town was founded by TreePapi on December 30, 2019. It was created north of Snofortbyen. It has another resident who is a builder, Bobberson07. Growth The town has grown 32 chunks, it has 1 resident. Other Info The town name means "Flowering town". Nyttårbyen Formation The town was founded by Afaukiz on December 30, 2019. It is close to Pyramiden. Growth It has 18 chunks of size and two people. Other Info The name of this town means "New Year City" Hullstad Formation The town was founded by Carrick100 on January 19, 2020. In between Snofortbyen and Longyearbyen. Growth The town has grown 10 chunks and still has one person. Other info The town does not have much space to grow, cause of neighbouring capital and other cities. BearIsland Formation The town was founded by Czomolungma long before Svalbard was formed. The mayor was active till Svalbard's early days. He then went inactive for a while, but came back in the middle of January of 2020 and joined Svalbard. He handed the town over to Fina002 on February 10, 2020 for unknown reasons, and then left. Growth The town is around 30 chunks with two residents. Growth is restricted cause the town is on an island. But the mayor is making artificial islands to build on. Other info The town is older than Svalbard and has the biggest Thor Statue in the world (at January 2020). It's halfway across the water seperating Svalbard from mainland europe. Kantbyen Formation The town was founded by Santacruiser in mid January of 2020. Over the ruins of Sos-Kablyat. Growth The town has one person and 6 chunks. Other info The town was founded over the ruins of Sos-Kablyat. Barentsburg Formation The town was founded by Bobberson07 on January 30, 2020. On Ohyeayea island. Growth The town has 6 chunks and one person. The town is undergoing major rebuilding and designing. Other info The town was founded over ruins of an unknown town. Vestfonna Formation The town was founded by Serfr0n on Feb 10, 2020. Growth The town is 3 chunks with two people. Facts The town is the only on with a non-norweigian style name. Towns in order of size Longyearbyen- 105 chunks Pyramiden- 91 chunks Kaldbyen- 59 chunks Snofortbyen- 36 chunks Spitsbergen- 36 chunks Blomstringenbyen- 31 chunks BearIsland- 31 chunks Nyttarbyen- 18 chunks Svenskoya- 12 chunks Hullstad- 10 chunks Antikkenbyen- 9 chunks Kantbyen- 6 chunks Barentsburg- 6 chunks Vestfonna- 3 chunks Planned towns One over Nordaustlandet will be called Stornordbyen, "Great north city". Mayor undecided as it is a nation project. Government Svalbard's current government has not been properly designed, though Thundorlord currently rules as the king of the nation. Military Svalbard does not operate with a standing army nor organized militia. But it does have soldiers, all citizens, ready for everything. Buildings Throughout the Island of Svalbard, multiple ruins of old cities exist. The ruins of Old Svalbard's capital remain largely intact. A residential area in Longyearbyen, Valley street, provides amazing views of the mountains, along with beautiful homes. Snofortbyen is made from ruins, and looks like a castle, with a city in it. Notable People *Thundorlord * Lopatomil * Theopgamingpig National Subdivisions None at Present Transportation A ice road called the 'Boaterway', connects all 14 cities of Svalbard. Connections for new towns are made as quick as possible when they are created Allies Kalmar union, became allies after signing a pact with Svalbard on Nov 20, 2019. Its called Trans-Barents boaterway. Svalbard has a treaty signed with Inuvik and The Canadian Empire It is part of an alliance called The Northern Lights Alliance Enemies Svalbard has no current enemies. Category:Europe Category:Nations